


Bloodlust

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Feeding, M/M, PWP, Smut, Vampires, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Kirk is hungry. Hernan is food. He fed off Hernan; and Hernan, also as unappealing as it may sound, developed a Pavlovian response to it: he associated the feeding with the sex they had after it.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kirk isn’t a supernatural vampire and therefore shouldn’t be able to bite Hernan. But I want him to bite Hernan so he’s biting Hernan.
> 
> Thank you to cheshirerealm for her help with Spanish. xoxox
> 
> unbeta'd

What they did would never sound appealing to anyone.

But Kirk needed to feed, and most of the time, Kirk would try not to vomit the beaker of artificial blood he’d just downed just so he wouldn’t starve. There was the occasional (living) deer Kirk would buy at specific abattoirs, and Hernan had been forced to learn how to cook venison. There was always so much of it when Kirk got one, he had to donate almost all of it to shelters so the homeless could have more to eat.

Hernan had had it when he heard Kirk retching in the bathroom one night after some six months of no fresh blood. He’d been trying to go as long as possible without animal blood since they didn’t want the very few deer abattoirs they ordered the deer from to get suspicious, and Kirk would and could eat through the large animal population of the next state if he let himself have fresh animal blood whenever he wanted. And Hernan forbade him from having rats even though that would be a good move for the city’s health.

So Hernan, out of the frustration of watching and hearing Kirk starve himself, persuaded Kirk to feed from him. It was on the first try that Kirk discovered he didn’t need much of Hernan’s blood to feel full and satisfied, though it did leave Kryptonian a little pale. Thankfully, Hernan only needed to sunbathe for a few hours in the stratosphere to return to his beautiful tanned self.

Kirk fed off Hernan; and Hernan, also as unappealing as it may sound, developed a Pavlovian response to it: he associated the feeding with the sex they had after it.

After coming home from a solar recharge, Kirk would almost always be all over him, pushing him to the floor and grazing his teeth over the healed wounds on Hernan’s neck. And this aggression from Kirk’s part turned Hernan on like crazy. It wasn’t every day Kirk fed from him, and it wasn’t also very Kirk of Kirk to initiate anything sexual.

To make up for the loss of blood and energy whenever Kirk fed from him, Hernan had to come up with a solar suit to be able to absorb some solar energy without having to breach the atmosphere if they were to have sex right after the feed. Though it wouldn’t be new for them to feed while being intimate.

Maybe Hernan’s favorite thing to tell that Kirk was hungry was his clothes. When he wanted to feed, he’d change out of his uniform and into something easier to wash like a cotton shirt, and sweatpants (they were also easier to purchase more of if Kirk were lazy to wash and just decided to burn them). Or a kiss as ravenous as his appetite.

Hernan got both today. He liked it.

The Kryptonian found himself being dragged to bed and also getting hard, by Kirk in one of his older, tattered shirts, and sweatpants. He eyed the bottle of lube ready on the nightstand. He didn’t need to see that to know where they were going. It was now rare for Kirk to just feed, only when they were exhausted from a mission and need some sleep. The sex would come when they woke up.

Today was one of those days Kirk had been stuck in his lab with a project for a few days, forgetting to snack on what was available to keep him going. But he instead would try to focus until he couldn’t, and went looking for Hernan.

Kirk pushed him down and straddled him. “May I?”

“Be my guest,” Hernan bared his neck.

Kirk’s teeth pierced through Hernan’s neck, and he took a mouthful of blood before withdrawing to take a satisfied breath, as if his thirst had been quenched. Hernan tasted _so good_. He licked at the wound, lapping it as it bled.

Hernan hissed as he felt the teeth puncture his skin. He would never be able to get used to how painful it was when Kirk bit down on him. “Done already?”

“No,” answered Kirk as he licked his lips, “I don’t want your dick to run out of the very thing it needs to get up,”  

Hernan smirked, pulling at Kirk’s sweatpants. “It’s already up. You think it needs more than it already has?” he pinches the gartered seam and it becomes dust between his fingers, destroying the fabric.

Kirk hummed.

Hernan shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a simple man,” he said. “I see you, I get hard—hnngg!”

Kirk bit down on him again, causing a startled Hernan to tighten his grip on the sweatpants and tear it further into pieces. He stayed on his neck longer this time, and Hernan could feel himself getting dizzy.

“Kirk,” Hernan breathed, putting both hands on Kirk’s upper arms. “Kirk, _mi cielo_ , that’s enough,”

Kirk quickly pulled back, horrified that he hadn’t been able to control himself that Hernan had to tell him to stop. “I’m sorry,” he gasped, blood tricking down his chin, down his neck. “ _P-perdóname_ , you’re so pale, fuck,” he tried to say in Spanish as he shakily rushed to pull up the holo-console with a wave of a hand. He pressed a few buttons and a hatch overhead slid open.

Sunlight poured through the glass ceiling onto them.

It was a blessing for Hernan, but it stung Kirk’s eyes. Not so much that he couldn’t endure it, but it might bring on a headache without his protective eyewear on. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Hernan chuckled weakly. God, he loved it when Kirk tried to speak Spanish, shitty accent and all. He pulled Kirk down and had him rest on his chest as he recharged.

It wasn’t the first time this happened, when Kirk had been so hungry he couldn’t help himself. At least he knew the solar suit was working, because he could feel himself feeling less shitty by the second, letting him absorb the solar energy more efficiently. He always had it on just in case, since he didn’t know when Kirk would be hungry.

Hernan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing circles on Kirk’s back. “Are we still on?”

Kirk sat up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “On?” he said incredulously. “I almost killed you!”

Hernan ran a few fingers over the puncture wounds. They were scabbed and healing. He shrugged. “I’m still hard,” he grinned and ground up against Kirk.

Kirk frowned. It’s not that he wasn’t impressed that Hernan was still hard after almost draining him, but _he almost drained him_. He was glad that there was some color coming back to Hernan now though, thanks to the sun.

“Occupational hazard,” he grinned at him once more, wiggled his eyebrows to try and make light of the situation, and ran his hands up and down Kirk’s thighs. “I am alright, _mi cielo_. Everything is well and you’ve done nothing wrong,”

Kirk brushed his thumb over Hernan’s cheek before bending down to kiss him. “I almost killed you,” he whispered against Hernan’s lips.

“As long as the sun shines on us, I will be here for you,” Hernan kissed back. He waved a hand to pull up the holo-console, and closed the sunroof.

“What are you doing?” asked Kirk, “You need the sun,”

“I’m feeling a lot better believe me. It’s you who has sensitive eyes,” answered Hernan, “And I don’t think I’ll be able to resist you, Kirk. I love seeing you full and sated,”

Kirk bit his lip. “I think I should stop feeding from you,” Kirk said after a while.

“Nonsense,” said Hernan. “We can’t buy blood from banks all of the time, and it’s getting suspicious that we’re ordering whole, live deer every few weeks,”

“I could eat—”

“And I’m not letting you eat rats, _mi cielo_ ,” frowned Hernan. “That’s how I found you and I never, ever want to see you like that again if I can help it. I’d rather do this for you,”

Kirk stared at this beautiful being. Hernan could be more human than he at times, not that he ever felt human after that terrible night he became what he was. He felt lucky to be loved by him.

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile before leaning over to kiss him again, this time, with the intention of it leading to more.

Hernan could taste the coppery tang of his own blood. He easily ripped the sweatpants off Kirk and threw it to the floor. Kirk pulled away from him and licks Hernan’s messy, blood covered neck and shoulder. He wasn’t even sure if it was because he was still just a tiny bit lightheaded, but he didn’t notice how Kirk had gotten his pants off of him.

He glanced down and saw Kirk taking him into his mouth, looking up at him with his captivating red eyes. “ _Mierda_ ,” he took a shark inhale as he felt Kirk swirling his tongue around his tip. He reached for Kirk, running his hand through his hair. He choked on air when he felt the back of Kirk’s throat, taking a fistful of Kirk’s hair. “ _Dios mío, tu boca_ ,” he hissed.

Kirk pulled off of him with a filthy pop, careful not to graze Hernan with his teeth. This time, it was Kirk who grinned at him, licking his lips as he gave Hernan a few strokes, pressing his cheek against it. “How do you say it? _Muy rico_?” he gave Hernan another lick as Hernan brushed Kirk’s bangs away from his eyes.

Hernan was pissed he couldn’t just get up and fuck Kirk like he wanted to. He was speaking Spanish, and it was adorable and fucking hot at the same time. Kirk knew Hernan loved it when he tried to speak Spanish, even though it was broken and had terrible pronunciation.

“When I recover from this,” he breathed, “I’ll fuck you harder than you’ll fuck yourself on me today,”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kirk kept eye contact with him and ran his tongue on the underside of Hernan’s cock, then slid lower to suck on a ball as he continued to stroke him.

The goal wasn’t to make Hernan come, not yet anyway, so he got up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He straddled the Kryptonian again, whose hands bit down on his hips to keep him where he was, right above the crotch and over his torso. Kirk popped the bottle open and poured some lube on both their cocks. He put it aside and leaned over to initiate a filthy kiss as he ground down on Hernan, rubbing their cocks together.

Now this was something Hernan wasn’t too weak for. He tried to get his tongue into every crevice of Kirk’s mouth, tasting not only the blood but also himself. He moaned when Kirk pulls away, he reaches for the lube with one hand, and wraps a the other around both of their cocks to give it a few tugs as he squeezes the contents of the bottle onto them. He licked his upper lip.

“ _Muy rico_ ,” Kirk said again, now sliding Hernan’s cock between his cheeks, holding and rubbing his hole against it from the hilt to the tip. He wanted it in so badly but he kept on feeding the fire of his lust, teasing both Hernan and himself by slapping the thickness against his eager hole.

“ _Mi cielo_ , don’t tease me,” groaned Hernan, caressing the pale skin of Kirk’s inner thighs, running his calloused hands over Kirk’s hips. “ _Dios mío_ , Kirk, you’re so hot— _tan hermoso_ ,”

Those were words for him, and Kirk thought he’d never hear them from anybody, not when he knew what he looked like. And it was definitely not _hermoso_.

“ _Eres tan perfecto_ ,”

Or perfect. He was far from it.

He pushed the negative thoughts away. Hernan didn’t need to know any of that, or see that he was thinking of it.

Kirk gave a satisfied breath as he sank down on Hernan.  

Hernan really wished he were at least at 50% recharged by now, but not without direct sunlight, and sunlight hurt Kirk’s eyes. Sex after feeding was one of the very few times he’d be able to see a pinkish glow on Kirk’s skin. He loved the thought of his own blood nourishing Kirk’s body, allowing him to blush and grow a few degrees warmer, not that he wasn’t already perfect the way he was.

If there were two things Hernan wanted right now, it’s to watch Kirk’s hungry hole swallow up his cock, and see Kirk’s face too as his beautiful vampire tried to sink down on him inch by thick inch. He should probably get started on a small room with mirrors so he can have that. Kirk doing a reverse cowboy on him while also watching himself in the mirror. Hernan could probably come just from watching Kirk’s embarrassed face.

“C’mon, sit on it, Kirk,” Hernan said when finally, Kirk takes in the last inch.

Kirk shivered, licking his blood-stained lips as he ground himself on Hernan. “I was hungry,” he breathes through the shivers.

“You were, weren’t you?” Hernan chuckled. “Come here, _mi cielo_ ,”

Kirk obeyed by leaning over and meeting Hernan’s lips with an opened mouthed kiss as he started to move his hips. He kissed the side of Hernan’s mouth, licking at the drying blood by his jaw, then down his neck and shoulder blade. Hernan’s hands bite down on Kirk’s hips, pushing him down whenever he lifted himself up.

Hernan smirked at the feverish way Kirk was fucking himself on him. “Your mouth isn’t the only thing hungry, Kirk,”

Kirk licked at the closing puncture wounds on Hernan’s neck, fighting the temptation to bite and draw blood once more. Instead he breathily whispers, “You taste so good, Hernan,”

“Which part of me tastes good, Kirk?” Hernan teased, enjoying the sensual expressions on Kirk’s gorgeously pale face.

Kirk pushed himself up to make it easier for himself to move. “All of you,” his breath hitched as he pulled up just enough to leave the tip inside him. He slammed back down and his ass and Hernan’s crotch made filthy sounds of skin slapping skin. Hernan didn’t take his hands off Kirk’s hips, pushing him back down on him harder.

“ _Si! Así!_ ” grunted Hernan. “Just like that, Kirk— _mierda_ , you feel so good,” he let out a breathy chuckle. “You like it?”

“I love it!” panted Kirk wrapping a hand around himself, but after a few strokes let go to keep himself from coming too early. “ _Me…me en---encanta_!”

That did it for Hernan. He mustered up any energy he’d gotten and canted up into Kirk, making his lover vocalize his pleasure through louder moans. “Yeah?” he said. “You love it?”

Kirk, with lids closed, nodded. “Love it…I love it!” he opened his eyes and saw Hernan smirking at him. “W-wait…” he exhaled, ceasing his movements.

“What is it?” asked Hernan, but Kirk said nothing and without lifting himself off of Hernan’s cock, turned around. He lied down on Hernan’s wide torso, planting his feet firmly on the mattress. Hernan hummed his approval, then started moving again when Kirk was comfortably on his back.

The moans returned as Kirk moved to fuck himself on Hernan, and Hernan fucking up into him. Kirk became louder and his breath more hitched when Hernan’s hands decided to roam Kirk’s body. Hernan sucked on Kirk’s neck, bringing blood to the surface which disappeared moments later, reabsorbed into his body.

Kirk caught Hernan’s hands his, intertwining their fingers, and brought them to his chest. He tightly held onto them as his movements, from slow and deep, became faster and shallower, almost desperate.

“Hernan---hnng! Fuck, fuck—harder please,” Kirk held onto Hernan’s hands tighter. “Please—unh!”

Hernan would make it up to Kirk later, when he’s recharged. He would fuck him as hard as he wanted when he was fully recovered. For now, he was giving it to Kirk as hard as he could. He’d say he was doing a pretty good job with the way Kirk was responding to him now.

“I’m coming!”  Kirk gasped, entire body starting to tremble. “Hernan, I’m coming!”

Hernan smirks against Kirk’s shoulder. Kirk had always been the silent type, so he reveled in the sounds Kirk made when they were intimate. It was music to his ears and would make him harder if it were possible. “Not yet, _mi cielo_ ,” said Hernan with an abrupt stop.

“No, no, please,” Kirk panted, trying his best not to prematurely come from the wide stretch, and from Hernan’s hands, which he’d let go a few moments ago, pinch a nipple and knead a pec.  

“I know, I know,” cooed Hernan, “But I want you to look at me when you come,”

“That’s…that’s embarrassing,” Kirk answered after a while.

“You’ve done it countless times,” he said. “C’mon, turn around,”

Yes, Kirk had done it countless times, but most of the time he’d managed to hide his face from Hernan. He gingerly turned around, knees on the mattress, looming over Hernan.

“There’s my beautiful night sky,” Hernan gently pulled him down for a kiss. “Never, ever think of yourself otherwise, _mi cielo_. Never,”

Kirk nodded, then let out a gasp when Hernan resumed fucking him. He felt Hernan’s hands on his fleshy cheeks, spreading them wide but also pushing him back down on his dick. Kirk gave his cock a few tugs, then let go support his weight on the bed. But then his hands made their way to Hernan’s arms, scratching, clawing, tightly gripping on to them, unable to figure out what to do with his limbs.

“Coming, coming—I’m coming!”

“Are you ready for me, Kirk?” Hernan gritted his teeth, also about to reach his climax.

Kirk shook above him. “Please, Hernan,” he closed his eyes. “I’m coming!”

“Hnnng!” Hernan gave a sharp cry as a stabbing pain pierced through his neck. Kirk tightened around him, which in turn made his climax hit him out of nowhere, but he continued to ride his and Kirk’s orgasm out.

Kirk pulled away from him, blood smeared on his upper lip and chin, shivering through the last waves of his orgasm, looking sated.

Hernan opened his eyes, panting, feeling euphoric but also drained. Their eyes met, and there was really something so attractive about seeing Kirk’s skin and teeth stained with blood after a feeding. He ran a hand over his neck. “You bit me again,”

Hernan’s come slowly oozed out of Kirk’s hole, while Kirk’s own release was all over Hernan’s torso. Kirk took Hernan’s hand and licked the blood off the fingers as he lifted himself off his cock.

Kirk wass licking his fingers---God that was so hot. “I’m that good, huh?” he grinned at Kirk.

Kirk hummed. He leaned over to kiss Hernan. “Thank you,”

“ _Te amo_ ,” Hernan whispered against Kirk’s lips, then pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,”

“I love you, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
